


i am a lost boy

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because Roy, porn with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am a lost boy

“Ollie’s a cunt,” Hal says when he walks into the room. 

Roy looks at up at him from where he’s sitting on one of the small benches in the dressing room and laughs. “Ollie’s your best friend, Hal.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m wrong,” Hal says. “Maybe I just have shitty taste in friends. Let me buy you a beer, kid.”

“I’m not really supposed to --”

“Bullshit,” Hal says. “Your poison was smack, not a damn Budweiser. It’ll do you some good, c’mon.”

Roy sighs. Hal’s right. Every since he got clean he hasn’t let himself relax at all, like a punishment. Now that he thinks about it he could really use a cold beer and a night off and he trusts Hal to keep him in line 

“Yeah,” Roy says, brushing his hair out of his face and grinning up at Hal. “Let’s do it.”

 

: : :

 

Maybe it’s just the sweet buzz he already has, but Roy had forgotten how fucking great Hal is. They sit at a booth together in the back of some dive bar, drinking and singing to shitty country songs and every time a pretty girl walks by Hal waits until she’s gone then leans in and tells Roy all the dirty things he wants to do to her. 

Hal’s filthy mouth is something Roy _didn’t_ know about him, not that it comes as a surprise. In the time that Roy’s known him Hal’s gone through more girlfriends than Roy has arrows. 

“Your turn,” Hal grins when a leggy blonde walks by and Roy licks his lips and takes another pull from his beer, leans close to Hal and says, “Jesus, did you even see her ass? What do you _think_?”

Hal just laughs and says, “That’s my boy,” and knocks back the rest of his beer. The next person that walks by is a younger guy, someone around his and Dick’s age. Roy watches as Hal stares at the guy’s ass with the same interest as he stared at the red head’s and the brunette’s, the way his eyebrows lift a little bit and he follows the guy until he’s out of sight.

“What?” He asks when he looks back at Roy. “You work with Dick Grayson. A nice ass is a nice ass.”

Roy can’t really argue with that.

 

: : :

 

Hal gets him home sometimes around one and Roy hasn’t had a drink in so long that he’s pretty much wasted on five beers. Hal helps him up the steps and when they get to Roy’s door, he reaches into Roy’s jeans to pull out his house key and open the door to let them in. 

“Fuck,” Roy mutters when Hal’s knuckles brush his dick and grabs Hal’s wrist, pushes it over to the right and grinds against it and then Hal’s mouth is pressed against his. It’s wet and warm and tastes like beer and sunflower seeds and when he slips his tongue into Roy’s mouth Roy moans a little and fists his hand in the collar of Hal’s jacket. Hal’s just getting Roy’s jeans unzipped when a door down the hall slams and reminds them that they’re standing in the fucking hallway. 

“Right,” Hal laughs breathily and turns the key in the lock, opening it up for Roy to nearly fall through and as soon as Hal shuts it behind them Roy’s back on him, tearing Hal’s jacket off of him and tossing it over on the couch, pulling at the hem of Hal’s shirt and tugging it off over his head. 

Hal’s mouth is everywhere; his throat, his neck, teeth dragging over the shell of his ear, and when he finishes getting Roy’s jeans unzipped and shoves his hand in Roy’s boxers, Roy pounds his fist on the wall behind them and thrusts into Hal’s hand like he’s never been fucking touched before. 

“Slow down,” Hal chuckles next to his ear. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hal sucks bruise after bruise on Roy’s neck as he gets him off, slow at first, but then he starts jerking him faster, rougher, the way Roy does it to himself, and when Roy comes he leaves his teeth marks on Hal’s shoulder and his come all over his hand. 

“Feel better?” Hal smirks and Roy just gives him a lazy smile and drops down to his knees in front of him. He works Hal’s belt open, then drags his pants and briefs down to his ankles, looks up and has to bite the inside of his cheek when he sees Hal licking his come off his fingers. 

“Fuck, you’re nasty,” he grins and swallows Hal’s cock down, letting it nudge the back of his throat before pulling back a little. The deep groan Hal lets out rumbles through his body and Roy does it again and again, moaning when Hal’s hands come down in his hair and tug and tug, urging him harder and faster and deeper. 

“Christ, yes,” Hal says as he fucks into Roy’s mouth. “Look at how good you take it, Roy, _fuck._ ”

Roy moans around him at that and looks up at Hal, eyes big and bright, and Hal strokes Roy’s cheek, his lips where they’re stretched around his cock. 

“Like it, don’t you?” Hal says. “Being all filled up? Me telling you how fucking _good_ you are.”

Roy whimpers and his eyes flutter closed and he takes Hal even deeper. He doesn’t care that he can barely breathe, he just needs Hal to keep _talking._

“God, Roy,” Hal groans. “So fucking good. So pretty on your knees for me. You want me to come in your mouth or on your face, gorgeous?”

Roy _whines_ and lets Hal’s dick pop out of his mouth with a filthy, wet noise and looks up at him.

“Shit, yes,” Hal rasps out and takes his cock in his hand, rubs it over Roy’s lips then strokes it until Roy feels hot splashes of come on his cheeks and across his mouth, more hitting his face every time Hal grunts and says his name. 

“Fuck,” Hal finally breathes out and drops down to the floor in front of Roy, wiping the come off Roy’s face with his thumb and feeding it to him, then licking the rest off of Roy’s face with his tongue before sitting back on his knees and looking at him, pushing Roy’s hair out of his eyes. “Ollie’s a shit, kid. He don’t know what he’s missing.”

Roy just looks at him. He can’t tell if it’s because he’s drunk or what, but he feels really out of it all of a sudden. He thinks he might be shaking a little even though he doesn’t feel cold. 

“Jesus,” Hal says, grabbing his face in both hands. “You kind of needed that, huh?”

Roy just blinks at him and leans into Hal’s hands, closes his eyes.

“Alright, come on. Up,” Hal says and lifts Roy up by his arms, steers him to his room and gets him in bed. Roy must make some kind of pathetic noise when Hal walks out of the room because he pops his head right back inside and tells him he’s just going to get him some water. 

Roy’s passed out by the time Hal gets back with the water, but when he wakes up in the middle of the night there’s a solid heat pressed against his back and arms tight around him and even though Roy knows it can’t last -- he takes what he can get.


End file.
